Friend or Foe:Final Fantasy 7 Style!
by Kaizer the Faust
Summary: This too isn't my greatest work. FF7 crew go on Friend or Foe and...erm play it. Nuff said. This is the first in a series of game show stories. Flames and Reviews are welcome.


Title: Final Fantasy 7 Friend or Foe Author: The Grim Reaper Genre: Humor/Parody Description: The FF7 crew get invited to be on Friend or Foe but only six can join the game itself. Rating: PG-13 for Language and Violence and the mentioning of Tifa's boobs. Added Notes: This is the first installment of my "Video Game Shows" series in which I will use characters from video games I know and use them on a game show like Jeopardy or Press Your Luck. Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy 7 characters, Friend or Foe or even my own characters..Wait.I do own my characters so um..Yeah and I do own this story. If somebody has done this, I don't care. Flames not welcome, suggestions for game shows ok, good reviews are greatly welcome. I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I'm in a dump from my last stories which all got flames. Last Note: I'm really bugging you with this ain't I? Well, if anybody flames, I will hunt your sorry ass down, skin you alive and feed you to my cannibals. Em kay? Let us start...And also, it may be a little boring in the beginning.  
  
Final Fantasy 7 Friend or Foe!  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter or "What this?"  
  
One day at Cloud's villa in the world known Costa De Sol.... "Hn? What's this?" Vincent had said once he noticed a letter from the "Friend or Foe" producers. He was usually asleep in the afternoon but everyone's favorite vampire had gotten up for something to eat. Hey..Even angst-ridden mutant gotta have something to fill their stomach with. "Whatcha lookin' at Vince?" asked Cloud as he entered the Villa kitchen. "Go get the others. We got a letter inviting us to go on that game show 'Friend or Foe'." So Cloud did just that. He rounded up Cid and Barret from their arm wrestling match ("Stop your match and get in the living room!" WHAM! "Spikey headed retard."), Tifa from grooming herself ("Stop with the grooming and get into the living room" WHAM! "Freak..."), woke up Nanaki from sleeping (A/N:I say people shouldn't use the name "Red XIII")("WAKE UP!" CHOMP! "I was having a nice dream too."), and brought Yuffie in from terrorizing the sleeping guy in the basement again.  
  
Chapter 2:Vincnt ken red gud orThe Letter's Contents REVEALED!  
  
After Cloud had gotten everyone into the living room (which included much pain), Vincent came in as he explained why they were here. "Cloud brought you here because we have been invited to go on the game show "Friend or Foe" at the Gold Saucer." Said Vincent. "Why do they want us on the show? Is it because their doing a celebrity game or do they just want more fame?" Said Tifa. "Well.I don't know exactly but I'll just read the letter to let you know what they said." (I won't say it..) "Dear Cloud Strife &Co., We wish for your presence on our show at the Gold Saucer, as we had heard of your great achievement of saving the world from Sephiroth. All we wish to reveal is that only three of you may participate in the game. Choose wisely when you pick your partner. Here are the rules when your arrive: 1. Show the security guard your passes which are included with this letter. ("That's what those things were...") 2. Choose the 3 of you who will participate. 3. At least list 2 past secrets or something bad you did. 4.These problems in the past may be true or not. Follow these rules when you arrive and you can enter the show. Thank you for your time.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Zim Sumtrouble "  
  
"So..That's all? Only three of us?" Queried Yuffie. "That's...all..." Vincent said near the edge of silence. While the letter was being read, Cloud was thinking which we all it was something he didn't do much. "We're going..And that's..THAT!" yelled our friend Cloud.  
  
Chapter 3:The Argument or Who's gonna go?  
  
A furious argument began on who would enter the game show and who would watch. "Barret says Barret ain't goin' on TV!" Our big friend Barret said in 3rd (Or 4th?) person. "We know we only can have three so we should pick out the most trustworthy and smartest!" Said the big busted Tifa Lockhart. "I'll go on..But I keep the money..." Said someone who says and sinks out silence or Vincent. "I'll volunteer but only for the good of the team!" Our blonde headed friend Cloud said. "Aw screw it...I'll go on." Nanaki stated. "Then it's f*ckin' settled.I'll take you three sons of bitches to the studio but whoever wins better gimme some damn cash!" swore Cid. SO LET THE GAMES BEGIN!  
  
Chapter 4:The Arrival and Test or "Where do we go again?"  
  
Cid, Vincent, Nanaki and Cloud set out for the Gold Saucer on the day of the game. They got there a little late because Cid kept going the wrong way and kept forgetting where they were going (Cigs will do that to your brain.) "YAY! OUR CONTESTANTS HAVE ARRIVED!" shouted the producer. "GIR! TAKE OUR GUESTS TO..THE ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM..." Shouted our producer Zim Sumtrouble. "OKEY DOKEY! Follow me!" Gir said. "Vincent..I have a feeling that we won't make it through tonight..""I agree my red friend..I agree..." SOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo Gir took Vincent, Cloud and Nanaki to the ROOOOOOOOOM and gave them all a slip of paper which contained the questions. So they took the test and of course, THEY FAILED! No they didn't..I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOUR MINDS! Here is what they wrote down: "Name: Vincent Valentine Age:27 List 2 problems, deep secrets or wrong doings from your past: I shot off a stop sign. I stole some money from freaks."  
  
"Name: Cloud Strife Age:21 List 2 problems, deep secrets or wrong doings from your past: I blew up a building on purpose. I stole candy from a store since I had no money."  
  
"Name: Nanaki "Red XIII" Cosmo Age:45 List 2 problems, deep secrets or wrong doings from your past: I bit off a cat's leg. I let my grandfather die."  
  
"Wowie...You guys sure did bad stuffs.." Zim said. "Let's just go on the show now..OK?!" Vincent shouted as he pointed the Death Penalty at Zim since he was getting exasperated from waiting. "W-w-we can't s-s-start just yet, we n-n-need to set you up o-o-outside." Said a stuttering Zim. So our heroes go to set up and what happens next will be shown in the next chapter of: FF7 FRIEND OR FOE! A/N: So do you like? As I said at the top I will not accept flames but will accept suggestions for games shows and good reviews now..I will write the 2nd chapter shortly so. BYE! -The Grim Reaper 


End file.
